As a method of capturing an image of a subject attractively, there is a method in which lighting is applied to the subject by using illuminating equipment such as an external strobe or a reflector to thereby produce a stereoscopic effect. Since such a technique requires expensive equipment or a user's skill, it is difficult for a general user to capture an image for which desired lighting is applied.
PTL 1 discloses an image capturing device that is capable of obtaining an image in which desired lighting has been applied to a desired part.